<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Goddess Well Known by amidtheflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630546">A Goddess Well Known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers'>amidtheflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we have to stop meeting like this [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash February, two goobers finding each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol couldn't stop thinking about Darcy. Darcy wonders if she should.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we have to stop meeting like this [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a series of short ficlets written for the Femslash February prompts by Sigridhr. I'm uploading in batches because I'm fairly behind as of now, but it should work out fine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1. Begin</strong>
</p>
<p>Darcy thought about Carol Danvers a lot, those first few days.</p>
<p>Thor was visiting in an out to Jane’s apartment—which Darcy now shared since she technically didn’t own a home anymore, post-snap—and with each visit Darcy’s gaze would dart behind him. Hoping to a catch a glimpse of cropped blonde hair and a smirk that shouldn’t be allowed on a mouth that gorgeous.</p>
<p>After the tenth visit, Darcy stopped checking.</p>
<p>If Darcy was completely honest with herself, she knew this would not end well. The feelings she was experiencing were different. Hopeful. And that was worrying. It felt too close to what she’d seen her friends do.</p>
<p>No, that wasn’t quite right. It was too close to what she’d seen <em>Jane </em>do. Darcy did not want to do what Jane did. Except Jane had known Thor for less than a week and had spent two years moping miserably in his absence. Darcy had known Carol for all of three hours.</p>
<p>It was irrational, is what it was. A good conversation plus a great orgasm didn’t mean much in the grand scheme of things. And Carol—well, she was an interplanetary space warrior. She got shit done. She had better things to do than to visit the Earth girl she flirted with once in a bar.</p>
<p>It was time to clear her head and move on.</p>
<p>“New beginnings,” Darcy said to herself. She adjusted grip on the curling iron and one long curl fell over her shoulder. “Begin anew. Begin again. Jane! What’s another phrase for begin again?”</p>
<p>“Start over,” Jane suggested as she leaned against the doorjamb to the bathroom. “Nice hair. Fancy date?”</p>
<p>“Yep.” Darcy ran a tube of coral lipstick over her lips. “A hot date too.”</p>
<p>“Goodness.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Is it Rob from work?”</p>
<p>Darcy made an offended noise. “<em>No</em> it is not Rob from work.”</p>
<p>Jane frowned. “What’s wrong with Rob?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, just—I’m not dating someone from work.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Darcy slid the cap over the lipstick and turned around to meet Jane’s eyes. “I am officially on a date with myself. ‘The Plan’ was the wrong play. Coming out of a long term relationship that ended five years ago without my knowing…bad. Hooking up with someone right after…not the best choice in the long run. I’m,” Darcy shook her head, “I have no idea who I am right now. Adding dating to it won’t help. It’s time I took care of myself and start over.”</p>
<p>“Begin again,” said Jane, smiling softly.</p>
<p>Darcy smiled back, heart warming. “Exactly.”</p>
<p>The sound of a door opening and slamming shut broke the moment. Jane perked up. “Thor’s back.”</p>
<p>“That was quick. He was only off-world a day,” Darcy mused, stepping out of the bathroom and marching down the hallway. “Hammer Man! Did you bring the space pizza I asked you f—” Darcy went still, the words dying in her throat.</p>
<p>Thor stood in the entryway to Jane’s apartment with a beaming smile. “Darcy! I’ve brought a guest. You remember Carol?”</p>
<p>Carol Danvers stepped around Thor, eyes trained on Darcy. Her lips curled up. “Hey there, stranger.”</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>2. Winter</strong>
</p>
<p>“So what exactly is it that you’re doing here?” The Winter Soldier asked dryly.</p>
<p>No, he didn’t go by that anymore. Was it White Wolf? Just ‘Bucky’ worked, she supposed.</p>
<p>“Avoiding Jane’s apartment,” said Darcy plainly.</p>
<p>Bucky nodded, exhaling slowly. “I dunno if you know this, doll, but there’s plenty places in this building to hide than my meditation room.”</p>
<p>“I thought it was a communal meditation room. An all-faiths-welcome sort of thing,” Darcy said narrowly. “And I was absolutely meditating a minute ago if you’d just let me.”</p>
<p>Bucky held a sigh. He let her have a few minutes of quiet before he spoke again.</p>
<p>“I tried running from my problems once. They found me anyway. They’ll always find you.”</p>
<p>Darcy bit the inside of her cheek and closed her eyes harder.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>3. Morning</strong>
</p>
<p>When Darcy returned to Jane’s apartment it was dark. Warily she walked past the entryway and flicked on the living room light.</p>
<p>Empty.</p>
<p>Darcy sighed in relief.</p>
<p>From the snoring she could hear in the other bedroom, Thor and Jane had gone to bed. <em>That </em>was something again, apparently. Despite having been done-done with him, it had taken only a few days with Thor for Jane to feel some type of way again. Some things were never truly over, Darcy supposed.</p>
<p>Maybe that meant…maybe…</p>
<p>Shutting down the thought, Darcy locked herself in the bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror; at the lipstick she’d applied so carefully, the curls she’d carefully ironed in and brushed out, the swoopy eyeliner she hadn’t drawn on since she came back from the snap.</p>
<p>“So much for a date night with myself,” Darcy muttered, and grabbed her bottle of makeup remover and a cotton pad.</p>
<p>
  <strong>-:-</strong>
</p>
<p>When morning came Darcy’s confusion and embarrassment from the day before had calmed considerably. It wasn’t like Darcy’d actually <em>done</em> anything to be embarrassed over either. A quick greeting was all she’d said before fleeing the house and heading straight to the work building into the one possible place nobody else would think to look. She’d sabotaged her own night out.</p>
<p>Darcy couldn’t explain her reaction. She’d been thinking of Carol on and off for weeks. Why had she run? Why did words get tangled up inside her mouth when Carol had attempted to talk to her?</p>
<p>She wouldn’t run today. This was silly, and Darcy was an adult.</p>
<p>Heaving a sigh, Darcy rolled out of bed to get ready for work.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>4. Quiet</strong>
</p>
<p>In the quiet of space travel, Carol thought of Darcy Lewis quite often.</p>
<p>It was silly, she knew. It had been a few hours and a really special moment together. Darcy may have long forgotten her. Ordinarily Carol might’ve too. But things were different now.</p>
<p>Since realizing her powers, Carol had spent her life scouring time and space to help scores of planets. She’d made her own choice to give herself to the job that she felt was owed to the universe. It made no sense for Carol to hold such interminable power and not use it to help people who needed it.</p>
<p>That night with Darcy, though—had awoken a part of her that had laid dormant for decades. She’d reminded Carol that there was more to existence than giving herself to the job. That it was okay to be selfish sometimes. And boy did Carol <em>want </em>to be selfish.</p>
<p>She asked Thor if she could join him on Earth this time as he prepared his visit. They worked together now, searching the galaxies and ensuring nothing Thanos-like was getting any big ideas on universal destruction. Thor was pleased to join Carol back to Earth.</p>
<p>
  <strong>-:-</strong>
</p>
<p>Carol’s breath caught for a moment when Darcy’s eyes connected with hers.</p>
<p>Oh, she was beautiful. Goddamn stunning. Was that lipstick she was wearing? That was some good fucking lipstick. It made Carol want to devour her.</p>
<p>Smiling, Carol stepped forward. “Hey there, stranger.”</p>
<p>She watched, captivated, as Darcy licked her lips. “Heeey, Carol.” Darcy’s gaze lingered on her for a few moments before shaking her head a bit. “I gotta go, but—catch up later?”</p>
<p>“Oh! Yeah, yeah sure,” Carol said, but Darcy was already brushing past her to the door, the sleeve Darcy’s dress brushing against Carol’s arm, leaving it burning in its wake. The door closed firmly behind her.</p>
<p>Carol stared at the door for a long moment, hope blooming in her chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 5-9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>5. Alone.</strong>
</p><p>The truest irony was that when Darcy wasn’t actively trying to avoid Carol—which was literally the next day—Carol was nowhere to be found.</p><p>She asked Jane about it during their lunch break at work. Jane swept a chunk of lettuce onto her fork when she answered. “Thor said she went to visit an old friend.”</p><p>Darcy’s interest piqued. “Oh? Another space buddy?”</p><p>“Nah, someone from around here, years ago.”</p><p>Darcy frowned. “You mean she’s not alien?”</p><p>Jane shrugged, giving Darcy an apologetic look. “I honestly don’t know. Thor might know more though—they’re good friends.”</p><p>Darcy found Thor that night, shoving cereal in his mouth on Jane’s kitchen counter as he read one of Jane’s subscriptions to <em>Science Today</em>. “Heeey, hammer man. What’s shakin’?”</p><p>Thor paused where he was reading to eye Darcy skeptically. “You need something.”</p><p>Darcy attempted not to splutter, but spluttering happened anyway. “I don’t—<em>pffft. </em>Me? Need anything? I am a needless lady. I mean, not <em>needless</em>, but,” at Thor’s amused look, Darcy deflated. “It’s nothing. I was just wondering where Carol is.”</p><p>Thor brightened and set down the journal. “She went to visit a former comrade in New Orleans. She should be back soon.”</p><p>“Cool." Darcy tilted her head curiously. "So she was…human?”</p><p>“She’s from Midgard,” said Thor, not quite following. “And she has a friends. She’s been traveling very long; she missed them.”</p><p>Darcy nodded. Thor smiled briefly and held Darcy’s shoulder with a large warm hand. “It’s lonely, is it not? To have no place to really call home.”</p><p>Darcy blinked, words caught in her throat. Thor picked up his spoon and resumed eating his cereal, flipping a page in the journal.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>6. Dreams.</strong>
</p><p>When Carol dreamed, she saw stars.</p><p>They’re incandescent lights against the endless desolation of space. They’re bright, smiling faces of people she loved against a swarm of ugly faces with jagged teeth. They’re of bright lipstick and cheap beer against narrowed eyes watching from afar.</p><p>When she was awake, though, it was much easier. Carol dreamed of simplicity. A routine each morning with a house that was hers, clothes that had been worn for years, and books that were well-loved all lined up inside a wooden bookshelf. She longed to live a comfortable life where she didn’t have to do anything anymore. That is, she’d still enjoy <em>doing </em>things—work, shop for groceries, fill out petitions—but the near-constant panic of rescuing a planet from itself would be gone. Someone else would take over. She could just be Carol.</p><p>The daydream, to Carol’s interest and dismay, had started taking shape with an additional figure. Someone to hang out with while she just Carol Danvers.</p><p>“I know that face,” said Maria, interrupting Carol’s thoughts. “You’re thinking hard on something.”</p><p>Carol smiled and took a slow sip from her beer. She stared out the horizon from where she sat on Maria’s front porch steps. “It’s nothing,” said Carol, glancing at her. “Just dreams.”</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>7. Stars.</strong>
</p><p>Darcy stared up into the night sky, a looming brush stroke of black bespeckled with pinpricks of starlight. They twinkled in the distance and Darcy breathed in, slowly.</p><p>“Beautiful, is it not?” Thor spoke quietly from where he reclined next to her. Jane sat next Thor, burrowing closer into his side. “So much hidden in plain sight, right in the heavens.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Darcy agreed, “but I don’t know if I like it as much as I used to.”</p><p>Thor gave her a puzzled look and Darcy continued, “So much pain came from the things that came from the stars. They took my life away from me. From my family. We were all gone in the snap.”</p><p>“Not just from you. From all of us. I lost everybody for five years,” said Jane, her voice quiet and just a touch hollow. “It feels dissonant, studying it so much now when all I want is to close up shop and never see another thing drop from the sky again.”</p><p>Thor nodded as he peered back up at the sky. “Yes, the universe can be devastating. Unforgiving.”</p><p>“But for the bad there’s always a good, right?” Jane peered up at Thor with a telling smile. “I didn’t mind so much when you fell from the sky.”</p><p>Darcy returned her attention to the sky, thinking of the one who hadn’t fallen from the stars, but flew among them.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8. Still.</strong>
</p><p>There was a moment of ordinary stillness when Darcy stepped out of the shower, then an eruption of laughter in the kitchen. A wry laugh among them.</p><p>Darcy’s heart started hammering in her chest.</p><p>Carol was back.</p><p>Stumbling to her dresser, Darcy threw drawers open—underwear, bra, leggings, a shirt that was nice but not <em>too nice</em>—then hopped around haphazardly as she shoved them on, all the while trying to find the diffuser for her hair dryer.</p><p>It took a total of thirteen minutes to get ready. She felt each minute punctuated by the sound of easy laughter and the voice Thor used when he was storytelling. Darcy stared at her reflection from the mirror hanging from the back of her bedroom door with satisfaction. Good. This was very good.</p><p>When Darcy entered the kitchen Jane and Thor were in a one-sided argument about the validity of Darcy didn’t know what; she’d promptly stopped paying attention the moment Carol turned her head and their eyes connected. Darcy didn’t breathe for a beat, but then Carol started smiling, and Darcy exhaled and grinned.</p><p>“Hey, you’re back!”</p><p>Carol slipped off the bar stool at the kitchen island and padded over. Darcy wasn’t sure whether to shake her hand or just keep smiling or <em>what</em>, but Carol made the decision for her—she pulled Darcy in for a tight hug. She pulled away with a lingering grin. “Damn right, I am. You’re not gonna run off on me this time, are you? Because boy do I have <em>stories </em>to tell.”</p><p>It would’ve felt embarrassing had Carol not had that glint in her eye and the little dimple in her cheek, and the loveliest little laugh that caught at the end of her unspoken challenge.</p><p>Darcy snorted, propping her hand on her hip. “You’re in luck, my friend. I’ve got the whole weekend free.”</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>9. Spring.</strong>
</p><p>There was a spring in Darcy’s step as she reached for the bowl of fork-whipped eggs and tip them into the pot. The sound of food cooking and the scent of bread toasting filled the kitchen. Carol poured herself another cup of coffee, watching Darcy from where she sat at the kitchen counter. Darcy could feel her gaze burning through her back.</p><p>Thor and Jane had meandered their way to the living room and were watching the news. It’s been less grim which is incredible, and something Darcy’s still getting used to. It was all normal things now—petty theft and politics.</p><p>Carol commented on this as she took a sip from her mug. “Things seem to be easing up around here again. It’s almost normal.”</p><p>Darcy nodded from where she stood at the stove. “It’s not bad. New York’s used to cleaning up after alien disasters, so everything was back on line within a month.”</p><p>“How long have you lived in New York?” Carol asked.</p><p>Darcy glanced at Carol. “Somewhere around four years? I’d taken up a job at a local journal after working with Jane the first time.”</p><p>“And then came the boyfriend who moved on, post-snap,” said Carol astutely.</p><p>Darcy paused, smiling a bit. “You remembered.”</p><p>A half-smile crept along Carol's mouth. “I remember everything we talked about that night.”</p><p>Darcy stared a moment before turning her attention back to the eggs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She missed Carol following the movement with rapt attention.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 10-15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10. Daylight.</strong>
</p>
<p>The amount of times Carol caught Darcy staring was dismally low. Lower than she hoped it would be. But it was still daylight and there was a <em>lot</em> of catching up to be had.</p>
<p>“I still think that’s a bit of a stretch,” Carol said once Darcy finished talking. “Avoiding a whole fruit because it reminds you of your jerk boyfriend that moved on during the snap. The blueberries didn’t do anything wrong, right?”</p>
<p>“It’s the principle of the thing, Carol,” said Darcy firmly. “Every time I see a carton of them I think of the last time I had them. Holding the carton, stubbing my toe, finding myself in a completely different kitchen.”</p>
<p>Carol nodded, raking her lower lip with her teeth. “You know what this means, right?”</p>
<p>Darcy frowned in confusion. “What?”</p>
<p>Carol smiled slowly. “We make new memories.”</p>
<p>She was inwardly satisfied when Darcy’s gaze lingered on her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>11. Grow.</strong>
</p>
<p>“I’m just not sure a carton of berries is worth, uh, potentially dropping hundreds of feet in the air.”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to drop.”</p>
<p>“How do you know?”</p>
<p>“Because I’ll be carrying you.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>Carol laughed. “And I’m Captain Marvel, dummy. I won’t let you fall.”</p>
<p>Thor regarded them with amusement from where he stood watching by the balcony door. “She’s right, Darcy. I’ve seen her carry two fully grown Tagra men on her back. It was quite inspiring.”</p>
<p>“They grow to be around ten feet tall,” Carol added.</p>
<p>“Why did you have to carry them?” Darcy said curiously.</p>
<p>“Their city was burning due to a meteor crash. Thor and I tried getting as many of them out of the area as we could,” Carol explained.</p>
<p>Darcy sighed. Her look of apprehension did not leave even as she reluctantly looped her arms around Carol’s back. Carol smiled and wrapped a firm arm around Darcy’s waist.</p>
<p>“Ready?”</p>
<p>Darcy nodded, resigned. “I guess so.”</p>
<p>With a wink, Carol leapt into the air.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>12. New.</strong>
</p>
<p>Flying was exhilarating. And terrifying.</p>
<p>Darcy didn’t look away from Carol’s shoulder and Carol didn’t press. Eventually, though, curiosity got the better of her, and Darcy lifted her head. She let out a soft gasp.</p>
<p>“Holy cow,” Darcy said, and Carol grinned.</p>
<p>They glided over houses and buildings, wind whipping Darcy’s hair back. It was less romantic than Carol’s hair, which had ignited into some form of cosmic energy the moment she took flight. That, and her eyes were glowing.</p>
<p>Soon enough, they were touching ground in a gentle landing. Carol was peering down at her. “We’re here. You can let go if you want.”</p>
<p>Still unnerved and more than a little queasy, Darcy attempted a sort-of-saucy smile. “What if I don’t want to?”</p>
<p>Carol’s posture relaxed, her body weighing against Darcy’s. “Then I suggest we ditch the farmer’s market.”</p>
<p>Darcy couldn’t help but laugh, the sound a short burst of nervous—but excited—energy. She let go of Carol and stepped back, realizing her hair had become its own beast post-flight.</p>
<p>“Great.” Darcy lifted her hands and tried to calm it down, and immediately went still. “Oh no.” She went pale.</p>
<p>Carol’s brows knitted together. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>13. Green.</strong>
</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Darcy mumbled again, bent over as she was with her hand against a brick wall. Her stomach turned threateningly and Darcy heaved.</p>
<p>Carol held Darcy’s hair back, wincing sympathetically. “<em>I’m </em>sorry,” Carol said, genuinely contrite. “I didn’t even consider you’d get sick from flying.”</p>
<p>“I’m not normally throw-uppy,” said Darcy. Tremors ran through her body as she pushed away from the wall and straightened. Carol handed her a cloth. “But I can’t do anything else while having vomit-mouthfeel.”</p>
<p>Carol nodded. “I saw a drug store on our way here. I’ll be back in a sec.”</p>
<p>Carol glowed up and took flight. Darcy leaned against the brick wall miserably. Frowning, she stared down her tummy. “If you think you’re getting anything remotely nice to digest tonight, you’re super mistaken.”</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>14. Love Letters.</strong>
</p>
<p>“This is neat,” Darcy murmured, fingering a little stationary kit. They’d left the farmer’s market a few minutes ago, and were now equipped with two cartons of berries, a few zucchinis, and a succulent that Darcy insisted needed a home.</p>
<p>“Pretty,” Carol agreed, enjoying seeing Darcy’s rapt attention. “You should get it if you like it.”</p>
<p>“Dangerous words, Danvers,” Darcy cautioned, making Carol snort. “But in this case, totally correct. I’m getting it.”</p>
<p>They checked out at the register and left the little store shortly after. “What’re your plans for them?” Carol asked.</p>
<p>Darcy gave a sidelong glance, the corner of her mouth curling up. “I dunno. Maybe nothing. Maybe I’ll send Thor a late birthday card.”</p>
<p>Carol laughed. “When even is his birthday?”</p>
<p>“Who knows. Nah, I think I’ll send them to you when you’re flying around saving the universe.”</p>
<p>Carol’s eyebrows hiked up. “Oh?”</p>
<p>“The address might be tricky, though. What was it again—64 Nebula Way, Third Galaxy From the Right?”</p>
<p>“Something like that.” Carol shook her head, her insides fluttering. “If you did want to reach me, though…space-wise might not be possible, but…” They stopped walking, and Darcy was looking at Carol with something like anticipation. Carol swallowed. “I’ll give you Maria’s address. You can write there.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>15. Touch.</strong>
</p>
<p>Jane and Darcy weren’t home when Darcy and Carol returned. It was Carol’s idea to do something with the blueberries, so Darcy pulled out the flour, the butter and shortening, and a lemon, sugar, and vanilla, and got to work making a pie crust.</p>
<p>Darcy cut small rounds of dough with a biscuit cutter, then pressed them into a cupcake tin. Their fingers brushed as they worked, little words and loud laughter reverberating in the kitchen.</p>
<p>Darcy smeared berry juice on Carol’s nose and Carol drew a mustachio above Darcy’s top lip with flour. The tickling flour made Darcy’s nose scrunch up in the most captivating way.</p>
<p>Carol narrowly missed a swipe of egg wash with a move she could only accredit to her military training.</p>
<p>By the time the mini pies came out of the oven, Thor and Jane had returned. Carol bit into one and noticed the strange look Darcy was giving her. She hiked a questioning brow.</p>
<p>Darcy leaned over and carefully brushed her thumb along the corner of Carol’s mouth. “You had a little berry on you.”</p>
<p>Being caught in Darcy’s gaze was becoming something of a habit for Carol now. With a short nod, Carol replied. “I’m berry grateful.”</p>
<p>Darcy barked out a laugh and shook her head as Jane and Thor booed. It didn’t matter much; Carol knew she’d said the right thing. Darcy couldn’t stop looking at her without smiling for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://sigridhr.tumblr.com/post/190739173485/darcyland-femslash-february-2020-week-1-roundup">Femslash February prompt list.</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>